A Kiss Of Dead Or Alive?
by Ichieze10
Summary: What happens when Toshiro meet Hinamori and she is a wolf while he is a vampire. And who is this enemy? Lets se it and fin out the story.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hi guys! So this story is all about wolf rain and some of the characters are bleach and some are acting twilight so please read the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

'_Ring,ring,ring' _The girl turn off the alarm clock and read '5:00' in the morning. '_Yawwn' _she stretch her arms and got out on bed.

She took a shower and open her closet to find some of her clothes for school.

She wears a red stripe t-shirt and a black jeans and a white sketcher shoes. She swing her bag on her shoulder and put her Ipod on her pocket and went downstairs. Her name was '_Hinamori Momo'_.

She saw her mom cooking a breakfast and she chuckled. "Good morning mom" she greeted. Her mother name '_Cheza' _look at her daughter and smile "Good morning Hinamori". Hinamori eat her breakfast and play her Ipod while waiting for the bus.

She look at her Ipod to look for a music. She stop and saw her Favorite music name '_H.O.T.D' _and she play the song.

'_**Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de **__**  
**__**gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?**__**  
**__**Tsubueta kibou kakae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni**__**  
**__**Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani wo miru? nani ga aru? mada shiranai **__**  
**__**hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa**__**  
**__**Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba **__**  
**__**nozonda no wa tada ashita dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru?**__**  
**__**Tsubueta ima wo mitsume akai ame no naka wo hashitta mayowazu**__**  
**__**Kuzureru fuukei wo koete nani wo shiru? nani wo kiku? mou mienai **__**  
**__**hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo tada mugon ni me no mae de erabi tsuzukeyou.'**_

* * *

'_Bip,bip'. _Hinamori got up from the chair she said goodbye to her mother and went to the bus.

She sit at the back of the bus and look at the window. She didn't notice that her friend was sitting beside her.

"Hey,hina-chan" said her friend name '_Rukia Kuchiki' _she wears a blue t-shirt and a white jeans and a black skethcher.

Hinamori look at rukia and glare at her "It's Hinamori to you and Hey" rukia laugh and she soon join and they didn't notice that there were two boys.

"Yo,guys" "Hey,guys". The girls look at them. "Hey,Ichigo". Ichigo was wearing an orange white shirt and brown pants with red nike shoes. "Yo,Renji" Rukia greeted as she look at renji. Renji wears a green shirt brown pants and a black red nike shoes.

All of them talk until the bus stop. The 4 of them look at the new school name _'Okotasan High school'._

All of them got out the bus and took the class schedule. Ichigo was on class A-1 while Hinamori,Rukia,and Renji are at class B-3.

"See ya guys later then" "Sure". Ichigo went to the class with his old friend '_Mizuro'. _

Hinamori and her 2 friends went to the classroom until..

"Yo,Hina" hinamori look at her childhood friend name '_Karin Kurosaki'_. She wears a white shirt and black jeans and a sandals.

"Hey,Karin" "Yo,Hinamori-kun and renji" hinamori and renji look at there old friend name _'Izuru kira' _both of them smile and greeted.

All of them got to there sit because there teacher got inside the class and spoke to them.

"All right students today we have a new classmate today and I want you class to treat him nice and because of that he is the richest and youngest of there family okay students?" "Yes,sir" all of them agreed.

"All right then lets study the algebra". While the teacher was teaching rukia and Karin whisper into hinamori's ear.

"I wonder who is this new student and I hope it's a boy right,Karin?" "Sure if he is cute and like that." "So what do you say,hina-chan?" both of them ask hinamori and she glared at them "I told you it's hinamori and sure." Rukia giggled and hinamori,Karin chuckled and they listen to the lecture.

* * *

**So..Guys What do you think and please review!**_**  
**_**Thank you Guys! **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid

**Hello again and this is my next chapter. And please read the story and tell me what you think. And one more thing thank you for the support those who review last day and I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Kid

The boy look at the window until the car stop and look at his new school.

He was about to get down the car when his father name _'Kiba'_ ask him a question. "I'll pick you up or you going to walk home?" he look at his father and answer his question. "I'll walk at home" "Okay then see ya son." "Bye."

He got down on the car and took his class paper. It read class B-3. He walk at where the direction of his class. He saw the sign and got inside the class.

Everyone stop writing and there teacher stop writing and the teacher smile to him and talk. The teacher write his name on the board. His name is _'Toshiro Hitsugaya'._

He wears a Blue and white shirt and a white pants and a blue nike shoes. "Students this toshiro hitsugaya he will be your new classmate and please support him,okay?" "Hai." All the students.

There teacher was finding a book for toshiro while the teacher was not looking the girls are whispering how handsome he was and he just ignore it.

Toshiro was looking around and stop. His eyes widened as he look at hinamori. Hinamori look at him in wide eyes.

'_Snap'. _"Yo,hinamori you okay?" rukia asked with a smirk on her face "Hn..yeah I'm fine" "So what do you think about toshiro?" Karin ask "I think he is friendly right Hinamori" "Yea He is rukia" "Should we become his friend" ask renji beside Karin "Yeah he is kinda awesome" "Maybe we can become his friend" said rukia and everyone nodded.

The teacher gave the book to toshiro and told him where to sit. "Kira you sit beside Shaun and Toshiro you sit beside hinamori okay?" "Okay".

They change sit and started the lecture. Toshiro whispered to hinamori and ask question. "Hey there" she look at him and smile.

"Hey toshiro" "What's your name?" "My name is hinamori Momo" "Cool name." "Thnks" "What's our next Subject,hina?" "Our next subject is P.E." "Do you like soccer?" He ask "Yup" "Do you still play?" she nodded her head and they talk about there personalities.

Both of them return to there lecture. '_She is so awesome' _he thought and blush until something caught his eye on hinamori's arm.

'_A mark?'_ he push that thought away and look at the lecture. Hinamori look at him and smile.

'_He looks handsome' _she blush and shook her head. Both of them work as a partner for their project.

* * *

Toshiro change his clothes in P.E clothes. He was about to go out when he bump into someone.

"Yo,dude sorry about that and by the way my name is Renji" he smirk and greeted also "Name's Toshiro and your from class B-3 right?" "Yeah and this is kira anyway" "Hey toshiro" "hey There" "Oh,yeah toshiro wanna hang out with us on lunch?" renji ask him "Sure thing renji" "all right then" "and one more thing toshiro" said kira "Hn?" "We are your friends now with our friend hinamori is it okay with you?".

Toshiro's eyes widened but he chuckled "Wow..Nobody or everyone wants to became friends with me befor because of my personal" renji snort "Why would we ever think that your kinda cool with us" "So is that a yes?" kira ask "Okay then".

The three of them went outside and go to there teams. Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw hinamori looking awesome.

'_Wow!' _He thought. He chuckle and already started playing volleyball.

"Heads Up,Pal" renji shouted as he pass it to toshiro "ALL RIGHT!" toshiro shouted back and hit the ball pass to hinamori.

Hinamori back away and hit the ball pass to the line. And the girls won there score was 4-5.

Toshiro took a deep breath and was amazed how she move and how to play.

All of them Change there clothes and took there bags with them and went home.

" " Toshiro look at renji and also greet "Hey" "Wanna come with us or do you have something to do?" "Hmm..sure why not?" both of them laugh and toshiro ask "So were are we going to eat lunch?" "At The Café my friends are there we should get going" "Yea".

Toshiro and renji went inside the café and saw there friends.

"Hey guys" all of them look at renji and toshiro. "Hey there your toshiro right?" "Yea" "My name is Ichigo and this is rukia and Karin" "Hey" "Yo toshiro".

"Hey there Ichigo,Rukia and Karin" "Come on toshiro sit beside hinamori". And so he did he look at hinamori.

He look at her and smile and broke the silence "Hey" "Hey,toshiro" "And by the way your skills are awesome back there" he said as he chuckled.

She chuckled also "Thanks" "So…what do you guys want?" he ask as the waiter pass by. Ichigo just said "I'll take water" "Me too" Karin nodded "Me three" said rukia.

"I'll just take a hamburger" renji as his stomach grumbled. Everyone laugh and soon he join the laughter. "I'll take a sandwich too" kira said while reading his book.

"Hey Hinamori do you wanna eat something or drink?" Ask toshiro. Hinamori look at him and just told him "I'll just drink a milkshake" he nodded "I'll also just drink milkshake". The waiter nodded his head and went to get there orders.

Hinamori took her Ipod and found to play a music. Toshiro glance at her and ask what she is playing. "Hey,hinamori can I listen to your music?" "Sure."

She gave her the right side head phone and started to find a music.

Hinamori stop moving and saw the music that she wanted to hear and she ask toshiro. "Do you know the song _'Share the world'?" _he look at her and nodded "Yea,you can play the song I haven't heard the chorus yet" she giggled and started to play the song.

'_**Ano oozora ni todoku made  
I believe hitotsu no ashita he hey.**_

_**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
_**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream**_  
_**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**_  
_**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world.**_

_**Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguride nazo toki**_  
_**Yukisaki miezuni tachidomaru toki**_  
_**Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekaini**_  
_**Michibiki I feel the beat arukidashiteku oh yeah.**_

_**Share the music itsudatte**_  
_**Share the one dream shinjiatte**_  
_**Share the good times tewotsunaide.**_

_**Ano oozora ni todoku made nandodemo boku ha yukunda  
Ima koso koeteyukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah yeah...  
Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world  
Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue  
Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style  
Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijyou kono flavor  
Karada juu I feel so good jiyuu nareru oh yeah.**_

_**Share the music tookutatte**_  
_**Share the one dream tsutaeatte**_  
_**Share the good times souwaratte.**_

_**Share the one world now!**_  
_**Ano oozora ni todoku made nandodemo boku ha yukunda**_  
_**Ima koso koeteyukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah yeah...**_  
_**Mienai kabe no mukoukawani matteiru kimi ga itanda**_  
_**Mousuguni todokukara I believe hitotsu no sekai he yeah yeah...**_

_**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
_**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world.**_

_**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
_**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream**_  
_**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**_  
_**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world.'**_

The music stop and they laughed. "That song was amazing" she look at him and smile "Thnks".

They all drink and eat while talking until kira was serious in the talk.

"Hey,guys have you heard the news?" "What news" said Karin "Well…someone have been kill and there is this body that has his/her fangs on it's teeth" he said as he was eating his sandwich.

Everyone's eyes widened and hinamori spoke while removing her headset. "I think the police will take care of it" rukia nodded "Yea,come on we gotta get home it's getting late." Hinamori nodded "Your right".

They split there money and went home. "So..toshiro where is your house?" "Just behind the corner,Yours?" "same" "come on then". He took her arm and walk with her and she blush.

"Here we are then." "Thnks toshiro but.." he look at him unnoticing "Can you remove my arm?" he look at her arm. He put away his hand on her arm and the two blush.

"Well..I'll see ya then" he look at her and nodded "See ya then". She close the door and went to her room. He also went to his room.

But he jump on the window to do something important. She went to sleep and put the covers on her body.

* * *

**So Guys! What do you think pls Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Vampire

**Hi Guys this is my new chapter and I did this while studying and please read this story. If you don't like it don't read. Review when you are done.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Vampire

'_Ring,ring,rin' _ Toshiro look at the clock and read '_5:30'. _He got out of the bed and open the curtains.

He look at the sunrise and his lips was turning into a smile. He was about to close the window when he saw a brown wolf sitting on his backyard.

His eyes widened and close them. Once he open his eyes the wolf was gone.

He sighed. "Maybe it is just my imagination" he close the window and went on shower.

He wears a Blue shirt with a logo of '_Ice Prince' _and a black jeans and went to get his nike shoes. He got downstairs and saw his dad eating a blood of meat.

His father look at Toshiro and cleared his throat. "Good Morning Toshiro" Toshiro look at his father and turn into a Vampire!

"**Morning dad" **he took one of the meat and drink its blood. **"Anyways Toshiro have you met new friends at school?" **his father ask and clean his bloody mouth.

"**Yea" "I see and there name?" **Toshiro wipe his mouth and look at his father. **"They were '**_**Hinamori,Rukia,Karin,Ichigo,Renji,Kira'"**_

His father nodded until he caught a scent of delicious blood on Toshiro's bag.

"**Toshiro you can smell that right?" **Toshiro return in its normal form and nodded and ask his father "Why?" **"Because this kind of scent seems familiar to me and I think it is a wolf scent".**

Toshiro's eyes widened and ask another question "Dad?" **"Yes?" **"I saw this wolf and it has brown fur and has a mark on its right arm is it a leader of there pack?" "I'm not sure but maybe you can answer that question" Toshiro nodded and took his bag and Ipod.

"Well thanks dad. I'll see ya then" "Okay then" Toshiro get out of the house and walk to the school.

While he is walking with his Ipod and finding a music. He stop looking for music as he click the music.

The song that he click was _'As Long as you Love me'_

'_**As long as you love me [x3]**_

_**We're under pressure,**_  
_**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**_  
_**Keep it together,**_  
_**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**_  
_**But hey now, you know, girl,**_  
_**We both know it's a cruel world**_  
_**But I will take my chances**_

_**As long as you love me**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_

_**I'll be your soldier,**_  
_**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**_  
_**I'll be your Hova**_  
_**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**_  
_**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**_  
_**Just take my hand**_

_**As long as you love me**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_

_**Yo, B-I-G**_  
_**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**_  
_**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**_  
_**I'll beat you there**_  
_**Girl you know I got you**_  
_**Us, trust...**_  
_**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**_  
_**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**_  
_**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**_  
_**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**_  
_**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**_  
_**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**_  
_**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**_  
_**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**_  
_**It's green where you water it**_  
_**So I know we got issues baby true true true**_  
_**But I'd rather work on this with you**_  
_**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

_**As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love me.'**_

The music was done playing as Toshiro look at his school and walk in. He was about to walk in to his class until he saw Hinamori.

He smirk and walk over to her. "Hey Hina-Chan" Hinamori look at him and smile "That is not Hina-Chan that is Hinamori and hey there."

Both of them walk into the class while all the girls are glaring at Hinamori. They both sit together and talked.

"So…" Hinamori look at him "What?" "So..You wanna play Soccer later?" "Sure." They both talk about everything until Toshiro want to ask something.

"Hey Hinamori That mark what does it mean?" Hinamori look at her arm and cover it. She smile.

"Its Nothing.." He nodded and he didn't want to hurt because he know that was not the truth.

* * *

There teacher come in with its paper. "Toshiro and Hinamori Coach Kusaka needs you guys at the Gym"

Both of them went to the Gym and saw Rukia and Ichigo sitting on the stage. Hinamori Sit between Ichigo And Rukia while Toshiro is beside Ichigo.

"What are ya guys Doing here?" Toshiro ask Rukia "Coach need us and let me guess coach told you to come right?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori nodded their heads and sit back. "Hey Hina" she look at him "What?" "Are we gonna you know what I meant?" Rukia look at him and slap him at the back of the head.

"HEY! What you do that For!?" Rukia glared at him "She can answer that later,right?" "Yea" Toshiro look at the door and saw there coach.

"Hey Coach" all of them greeted. Coach Kusaka look at them and tap its board. "The reason why I called you people here Because I need you to play for our school intrams is it okay with you?."

"Sure then coach" said Ichigo and rukia "Sure and what kind of sport is it?" Ask Hinamori "Its Soccer" said Coach.

"Okay then I'm cool with that" said Toshiro "Okay then,Here" Coach Kusaka throw the ball and Toshiro catch it.

"Practice here Until then okay?" "Yes Coach" all of them spoke as there coach run out at the gym.

"Heads Up Hina!" Ichigo said as he pass the ball to her. She look beside as he pass the ball.

She catch the ball and was about to score until someone shouted.

"HELP!" the four of them stop as a girl run into the gym. They run into her and ask.

"What happen?" the girl back away and speak in a verge of tears "Please help m-" she was cut off as a beast that is half wolf and a vampire eat her neck and suck the blood and the girl vanished.

All of their eyes are wide until the beast run into them. "SPREAD!" Ichigo shouted and all of them spread.

"Let's do It! HINAMORI,RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he dodge the attacks of the beast.

Rukia and Hinamori nodded. Toshiro didn't have a choice but to do it. The three of them turn into a wolf!

"_**Toshir-"**_rukia has her eyes wide and Hinamori and Ichigo turn their heads with wide eyes.

Toshiro has red eyes and has Fangs and he is a Vampire!

"_**Toshiro you are.." **_Toshiro look at them _**"I'll explain later right now we have company" **_all of them look at the beast and attack.

Ichigo run first to the beast until the beast throw the orange fur wolf in the stage.

"_**ICHIGO,DAMN YOU!" **_Rukia the white wolf run into the beast and bite its leg.

Toshiro kick it's head but the beast took its neck and turn it into a fist. _**"AHHHHH!" **_Toshiro shouted and Hinamori has wide eyes.

Ichigo stand on its paw and run beside Hinamori.

"_**Ichigo help Rukia distract the beast while I catch Toshiro" **_Ichigo nodded and run into the beast with Hinamori.

Ichigo open his mouth and bite the hand where Toshiro was choking. The Beast roar as blood rush into its hand and toshiro fall.

Hinamori run to Toshiro as she catch him on his collar. _**"Thanks" **_Hinamori turn her head around and nodded.

Ichigo let go and also rukia. Rukia bite the beasts right arm while Ichigo bite the left Shoulder.

Toshiro bite its neck. Then Hinamori breath first and close her eyes. Hinamori open them again and ran to the beast.

The beast look at the brown wolf and she bite its right chest where the heart is.

The beast fainted and all of them stay on the ground. Ichigo and Rukia turn into a human form except Toshiro and Hinamori.

Ichigo lick its left hand that is with blood. Rukia lick her arm while Hinamori lick her brown fur. And Toshiro lick his right shoulder.

When they are done licking there injuries Hinamori and Toshiro return in its normal form.

Ichigo turn to Toshiro and took a step forward then caught his collar with an angry eyes.

"Ichigo put him dow-" rukia was cut off as Ichigo shouted "Why Didn't You tell us That you are a VAMPIRE!"

"I Didn't want to tell you because you guys will not like me anymore!" he shouted back "Oh,Really Maybe we shoudn't be friends now does it!"

Rukia put a shoulder to Ichigo and cool him down. "Come on" Ichigo said as he put down Toshiro and went out with rukia behind.

Toshiro look at Hinamori who is walking to him. "Hinamori…." She walk past to him and shook her head and went out to the gym.

"DAMNIT!" Toshiro shouted and went out to the gym.

* * *

**So Guys what do you think and pls..Review!**

**THNK You Everyone!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Hi Guys this is my 4 chapter until 10 chapters. So please review when you gusyare done reading thnk you!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

Toshiro walk to the night thinking about what happen yesterday at the gym.

Toshiro took out his Ipod and stop.

He play the music _'Just a Dream' _and play it.

**_'I was thinkin about her  
thinkin about me  
thinkin about us  
where we gunna be  
open my eyes...  
it was only just a dream_**

**_so I travel back down that road_**  
**_wish you'd come back_**  
**_no one knows_**  
**_I realize, it was only just a dream_**

**_i was at the top_**  
**_now its like i'm in the basement_**  
**_number 1 spot_**  
**_now she's finding a replacement_**  
**_I swear now I can't take it_**  
**_knowing somebodys got my baby_**

**_now you aint around, baby I can't think_**  
**_I should put it down, shoulda got that ring_**  
**_cuz I can still feel it in the air_**  
**_see your pretty face_**  
**_run my fingers through her hair_**

**_my love_**  
**_my life_**  
**_my shorty_**  
**_my wife_**  
**_she left me, i'm tight_**  
**_cuz i knew that it just aint right_**

**_I was thinkin about her_**  
**_thinkin about me_**  
**_thinkin about us_**  
**_where we gunna be_**  
**_open my eyes..._**  
**_it was only just a dream_**

**_so I travel back down that road_**  
**_wish you'd come back_**  
**_no one knows_**

_**I realize, it was only just a dream.'**_

The music stop and Toshiro look around the park and saw Hinamori sitting a bench.

Toshiro ran into her until Hinamori turn her head around and saw him she turn into a wolf and growl.

Toshiro stop in front of her and his eyes turn into red and has fangs.

"_**What are you doing here?" **_she growled even more as he walk forward to her. **_"__Hinamori__ Please listen to me will you?"_**

The white wolf and the orange wolf jump behind Hinamori and growled. Toshiro prepared until Hinamori,Ichigo,and Rukia return into a normal form.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo ask. "I'm sorry" The three of them look at him "Why are you sorry for?" ask Rukia.

"I Didn't know that you guys are a wolf and I am a vampire but I'm different from those other vampire in 100 years ago me and my dad are different.." Toshiro took a deep breath and continued.

"My dad said he has a friend that is a wolf and he has the mark of the leader just like Hinamori has." The three of them look at her arm and saw a black mark. Toshiro continued.

"And we became friends even though we are different I think that you guys are like my family…and I'm sorry" Toshiro walk away until Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder.

"We still are friends Toshiro right?" He smirk and Toshiro smirk back at him and he continued.

"I'm sorry okay it's just my mother died because some of the vampire kill my mother and she was sent in heaven.." Toshiro look at him and put his hand on its shoulder.

"I see what you mean and Yea we are still friends" Ichigo smirk and gave him an appear. "Thanks Toshiro even though you are a vampire you are still are friend" she punch his shoulder and they laugh.

Hinamori smile at him and he smile back. "Well I'll see ya guys later come on Rukia I'll walk you home" Rukia walk beside Ichigo and said goodbye to them.

Toshiro and Hinamori are the Only ones left at the park. They sit together at the bench with silent until Toshiro broke the silence.

"Hey Hina can I ask you ask a question" she look at him and nodded "What is it you wanna ask me?" Toshiro look at him and nodded.

"Well..I wanna ask you this but if you don't wanna answer just tell me okay?" "Okay" He took a deep breath and ask.

"Well what does that mark or scar mean?" Hinamori look at her arm and sighed. She smile at him and nodded.

"I remember this mark where my family and I live…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_There were wolf around the forest. The pack of wolves with their leader name 'Ling Hinamko' the father of hinamori._

_With there pack Ichigo,Rukia,Karin,Kira,Renji. They were looking for a prey to there pack wolf and different wolf._

_They were about to move again when they saw a dark brown wolf and has a red eyes on its right name 'Aizen Souske' and a grey wolf name 'Gin Ichimaru' with their packs._

"_Well well if it isn't Ling" Aizen reply with a cold hearted laugh. Ling and the other pack especially Hinamori growled._

"_What do You want?" Ichigo asked. Gin smile as Ichigo attack on Gin. "ATTACK!" Ling Shouted and ran into Aizen._

"_HAHAHAHA Attack my pack" Aizen's pack attack Ling's pack. Ichigo and Rukia battle the left side pack while Karin and Renji battle the right side._

_Hinamori and Kira snap and clawed the pack of Aizen. The others run to Hinamori with there breathing getting heavier with blood all over them._

"_**AAAHHHHH!" **__Ling shouted. Hinamori and the others run into them where their leader was._

_All of the wolfs eyes were wide when they saw Gin and Aizen biting Lings body. Aizen was biting the neck while Gin was biting his stomach. _

"_**FATHER!" **__She shouted as she bite the neck of Gin. Gin remove his mouth to Lings stomach and shake his body to remove Hinamori at his body._

_Hinamori was remove and thrown at the tree. She wimpered as she was thrown. __**"HINAMORI!" **__all of her friends shouted and they growled._

_Gin was about to kill them when Aizen come forward on Gin and stop him. "Looks like your leader is dead" Aizen spoke as he look around and saw his pack being defeated._

"_**You Bastard!" **__Karin Shouted. "Hahaha. Come on Gin." He nodded "Yes Lord Aizen" They run To the woods._

_Hinamori stand on her paws and run to their pack. She saw her friends and run to them. She look at them and asked._

"_What happe-" She was cut off when Karin Hug her. Karin look at her with a verge of tears "Hinamori..Yo-your father."_

_Hinamori's eyes widened and she run into her father. Lings breath ws getting heavier and saw his daughter crying._

"_Hinamori.." she look at ling and hug him. "Dad..Please" "I know hinamori but you have to be the leader" she growled._

"_**No Father You Can't Die!" **__she shouted. "Don't worry Hinamori. I will always be beside you.." "Dad" "I want you to protect the pack and your mother..and your friends promise me that" he look at her and lick her fur._

"_Yes dad I promise I'll try to become a leader" "That's my girl.." Ling put his mouth on Hinamori's arm or legs and bite it._

_She whimpered and saw that a black mark was on her arm below her elbow. He remove his mouth and lick once more her fur._

"_The mark means you will be the leader and I will be your side.." "Dad" she hug her and both smile with a verge of tears._

"_Goodbye hina and I love you" "I love you too dad." Ling fainted and his eyes close._

"_**Dad Dad DADDY!" **__she shouted and cried with the others. _

_Ichigo hug her and the others came beside. Hinamori look at the full moon and howl to his father. __**"HOWWWWWLLLL" **__she howled._

"_**HOOWWLLLLLLL" **__Ichigo,Rukia and Karin howl at their leader too. __**"HOWWLLLLLLL" **__Kira and renji howled to their good leader and like a father to them._

_Ichigo and Renji make a hole or a large hole to their leader. Hinamori and Rukia carried Ling and put them to the hole._

_Karin ran to Kira and they both cried. Rukia dug and return the sand to keep their leader make in heaven._

_Hinamori put her paw on the sand where his father is kept. "Good bye father and I love you." _

_All of them return to their homes and wish their leader to be happy. Hinamori told her mother what happen and comfort her._

_All of them sleep except her. She look at the mark and look at the moon and smile she fell asleep._

_End Of flashback_

* * *

"And that's how I got the mark" Toshiro look at her with wide eyes and with a sad smile.

"I-I really miss my fa-father" She said as she was crying. Toshiro hug her and comfort her.

"Toshiro.." "I'm sorry what happen to your father" she return the hug and smile "It's Okay" Toshiro got out at the bench and took Hinamori's arm.

"Come on we better get going it's getting late I'll walk you home" She smile and kiss his chick and he blush.

"Thanks" He smile at her "No problem." He took her hand and they look at each other and blush and move their hand away.

He took her home and said there goodbye's and went to sleep.

* * *

**SO! Everyone what do you think and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vegas Girl

**This is my new chapter. Please review when you are done reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Vegas Girl

Ichigo and Hinamori walk together to their school. They were at the front school until..

"ICHIGOO~" Mizuro shouted and was about to hug Ichigo when he dodge it and he fell on his face.

"Hey Mizuro.." "Hey" Mizuro look at her and smirk. "So..Ichgo who is this girl is she you girl-" he was cut off when Ichigo spoke "She is not my girlfriend we are just friends,right?"

"Yea we are just friends mizuro" "Kyaaaa~ she knows my name." She sighed and said goodbye to Ichigo.

She went to her locker and get the books she needed she put her Ipod at her locker. "Hey Hina" "Yo" she look at Karin and renji and chuckled.

"Hey guys" "where is The vampire boy" her eyes widened and ask "How did you guys know?" renji chuckle "Rukia told us and Toshiro also know that and It's fine with us" Karin continued "And one of our wolf friends is also okay with that" she smile and she giggle.

The tree of them walk to the class and went to their sit. Hinamori was about to seat when Karin ask her a question.

"Hey hina do you like toshiro?" she blush and her heart beat becomes faster "No were just friends okay?" Karin smirk "Then why are you blushing" "because I don't know Okay!" "Okay then."

Hinamori saw Toshiro sit beside her and gave her appear. Toshiro look at the window and saw a dark figure and has one red eye.

His eyes were wide and was lost in thought as Hinamori put a hand on his shoulder. "Toshiro you okay?" "Hn..yea I'm fine" he smile.

Their Coach Kusaka come in with his eyes covered. "Okay student I want all of you to listen" all of the students nodded their heads.

"Well the ones who I choose to play soccer ball that are good..well the sports are over because some of the great players that I choose are gone and some of them are still safe."

All of the students especially Hinamori and her pack and Toshiro has wide eyes. Coach Kusaka cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway The school principal said that those who are good in playing or singing will have to show in the stage and I want you guys to sign in the paper that is on the board but first pick a group and raise your hand if you make already a group okay I'll be back here in 5 minutes and get started."

Toshiro ask Hinamori and they both agreed. "Hey guys" Toshiro and Hinamori look at Ichigo,Kira,Renji,Rukia and Karin "Can we guys join with you?" ask Rukia and the both of them nodded.

* * *

And they mad a list:

Toshiro: Singer & Bass

Hinamori: Singer

Ichigo & Renji: Drums

Rukia & Karin: Guitarist

Their Coach went inside and asked "So did anyone make a band" he look around and saw Karin raise a Hand.

"So what is your name of the band" Renji spoke next "Black Wolf" Coach Kusaka put a hand on its chin and nodded.

"Nice name and sign here and Show the music tomorrow okay?" All of them nodded and write the name of their band.

All of them are at the park and their school ends so fast. "So guys where are we going to practice?" ask Renji.

"Hey Hina?" she look at Ichigo "What is it?" "You said that you have Instruments at your Backyard right?" she nodded "Maybe we can practice there is it okay with you guys?" all of them nodded.

"All right then when you guys done doing assignment meet me at my house see ya then" Hinamori and Toshiro walk together. "See ya!" all of them said "You know guys they kind of make a cute couple" said Rukia and all of them nodded and went home.

* * *

Toshiro was done with his assignment and went to hinamori's house. He saw hinamori with her guitar and wears a dance suit.

He blush as she wears off shoulder green and shite shirt and a pink short and wears a sketcher. _'Wow she looks sex- Wait what am I thinking.' _He thought and sit beside her.

She look at him and blush he wears a red shirt blue black pants and nike shoes _'Wow.' _ She thought.

"Hey you're early" he look at her while playing the bass "I just got done from the assignment." She nodded.

"Hey guys were here" said renji with Karin and Ichigo. "So do us" with Kira and Rukia.

They all went to their places and close the backyard. "So what music did you pick Hina?" ask Ichigo

"Do you guys know the song _'Vegas Girl' _?" She ask and she saw their heads nodded.

"Well then let's play it." Said Karin "1,2,3 Hit it!" said Kira and played the music.

Toshiro sang the first song.

'_**That there, let me break it off  
All the pressure that you got, let me take it off  
I swear, we're gonna make it hot  
Put your hands in the air, don't stop  
I'll knock you down like you're Keri  
Forget your name like Rihanna  
You can run the world, Queen B  
Be unthinkable, Alicia  
We can go so far if she let go  
And I ain't gonna leave without her.'**_

Ichigo started to play the chorus.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
'This is for the girl that can get down low  
The whole club wanna see you go  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl  
Bass coming down so hard  
That little dress breaking every heart  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl.'**_

Both of them sang together.

_**'Like a Vegas girl**_

_**Roll the dice, I've got your number**_  
_**Hit the jackpot underneath the cover**_  
_**Intoxicated, you're like a drug, girl**_  
_**Grab a glass, gonna rain tequila**_  
_**I'll knock you down like you're Keri**_  
_**Forget your name like Rihanna**_  
_**You can run the world, Queen B**_  
_**Be unthinkable, Alicia**_  
_**We can go so far if she let go**_  
_**And I ain't gonna leave without her**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
This is for the girl that can get down low  
The whole club wanna see you go  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl  
Bass coming down so hard  
That little dress breaking every heart  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl.'**_

Ichigo turn to sing.

'_**Like a Vegas girl**_

_**It feels so right every night**_  
_**Like you're in Vegas, girl**_  
_**(Like a Vegas girl) in Vegas, girl**__**[x4]**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
This is for the girl that can get down low  
The whole club wanna see you go  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl  
Bass coming down so hard  
That little dress breaking every heart  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl .'**_

The music stop and shouted.

"That was awesome!" said Karin "I know that tomorrow will play this" said Hinamori. All of them went home while Toshiro help her.

"Thanks for finding a music for our band" Toshiro said as he sit beside her. She smile "No problem."

They sat there in silence until hinamori stand up and fall. Toshiro catch and both of them fall down.

Her eyes are wide when Toshiro was on top of him. "Toshiro…" He look at her and lean forward "Hinamori…."

His eyes are closed and their lips met. She gasped when toshiro was kissing her. She closed her eyes and close the gap between them and kiss back.

* * *

**Please Review Thnks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited Or Resonance Soul

**This is where I need help to make a new story and thnks for the one who appreciated me! 3 3 3 and one more thing I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Resonance or Reunited Soul

A man that has one red eye and brown hair and has another boy that has a grey hair and a red eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Heheeh." The brown haired boy laugh. "So Gin did you find them?" Gin turn his head to Aizen "Yes sir" Aizen smirk and asked again.

"Where are they?" "They are at the Karukara Town Aizen-sama" He got out of the chair and order them to follow.

"Follow them" "Yes sir"

"Yawnnn" Ichigo threw his arm beside his head and waited there coach to come. The door open and the students look at him.

"All right Black Wolf play the music." Coach said as he sit beside Karin. The black wolf band got up and started to play.

The coach and the students clap their hands and went to them. "Well that was nice but tomorrow is the contest and I want you Guys to find a new music okay?" Coach Kusaka ask them.

"Yes Coach." Said Karin all of them went to their class and started a new lesson.

Their school ended and all of them went to Hinamori's house.

While Hinamori is waiting for them she was thinking about what happen yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Toshiro lean forward and kiss her. She gasped but she kiss back. They back away and blush. Toshiro help her to get up and he apologize._

"_Sorry Hina..I just" She smile "It's okay" "Well I gotta go home see ya then." "Yea see ya"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She touch her lips and thought. _'Do I really like you Toshiro?'_

"Hey Hina did you pick a song?" she turn her head and saw Ichigo and Toshiro. She smile and nodded.

"Yea where are the others?" she ask "They said that they can't make it I'll just tell them the song and they will practice it" She nodded her head.

Toshiro look at her and touch his lips. _'I think I like you Hinamori but do you like me back?' _he thought and went to get the bass.

"So what is the song?" ask toshiro "The song is _'Resonance'' _they both nodded and started to play.

Hinamori started to play her Guitar and Ichigo started to play his drums.

The beat started.

Toshiro started to sing.

'_**Tsunaida tamashii no  
hi ga  
Mune wo sasu nara  
Kotoba yori  
motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
Ima kikoureru ka**_

**_Roku ni memo awasazu_**  
**_Unmei ni made_**  
**_karandeku_**  
**_Yukisaki morro_**  
**_kabutteru_**  
**_Kuenai yoru wo hashire_**

**_Fukaoi shisugita_**  
**_mabushisa ga_**  
**_Warui yume ni_**  
**_tsuzuite mo_**

**_Tsunaida tamashii no_**  
**_hi ga_**  
**_Mune wo sasu nara_**  
**_Kotoba yori_**  
**_motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_**  
**_Ima kikoureru ka_**

**_Deatta wake wa dou_**  
**_datte ii_**  
**_Mikitsukerar ete_**  
**_Fureta shunkan_**  
**_no kizu no fun dake_**  
**_tashika ni nareru_**

**_Uso mo gisou mo aru_**  
**_yoreta sekai wo_**  
**_teri tsukete_**  
**_Moroto mo bukkowareso na_**  
**_muchuu no hate ga_**  
**_mitai_**

**_Hitori ni shinai to_**  
**_stukamu te wa_**  
**_Yasashisa kara too sugite_**

**_Subete wo yakusoku_**  
**_dekiru asu wa nai kara_**  
**_Kinou yori chotto mashi na_**  
**_kizuna wo shinjite_**  
**_miyou ka_**

**_Tsunaida tamashii no_**  
**_hi ga_**  
**_Mune wo sasu nara_**  
**_Kotoba yori_**  
**_motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_**  
**_Ima kikoureru ka_**

**_Deatta wake wa dou_**  
**_datte ii_**  
**_Mikitsukerar ete_**  
**_Fureta shunkan_**  
**_no kizu no fun dake_**  
**_tashika ni nareru.'_**

The song ended and they smile. Ichigo walk home and tell the other group mate to practice.

Toshiro look at Hinamori and walk to her.

"Listen Hinamori I'm sorry what happen yesterday." She look at him and nodded "It's okay see ya next time" He smile "yea sure Bye" "bye"

Gin was at the shadow part where she can't see. She turn her head and didn't saw who it is.

He smirk "Finally I found y' Hina and Toshiro" He run to report the news to Aizen-Sama.

* * *

**So This is kinda hard to think and make this story so pls. Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible

**This is my new story so Pls review and I don't anything.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Impossible

Hinamori got out of the bed and look at the calendar. Today is Saturday. She smile and sighed '_Finally'_

She went a shower and get a clothes. She wears a Blue and Purple stripe shirt and a white shorts with a blue sketcher.

She got her Ipod and went to get a breakfast. She saw her mother meditating. She walk to the table and grab a bread.

Cheza look at her and smile. "Good morning hina" she look at her mother and greeted also. "Hey mom."

Cheza look at her and remember the mark put push that away. "So..Hina what's for the instruments?" hinamori look at cheza as she pointed the bass.

She smile "The coach said we have to make a band for the school program." Her mother put a chin but nodded. "And what's the name of your band?" Hinamori stop eating and look at her.

"Our band is Black Wolf." Cheza smile and patted hinamori's head "Nice name." Hinamori put the dishes at the sink and clean it.

"Did you met a Vampire friend?" Hinamori stop cleaning as she heard her mother said that. She nodded. Cheza giggle and look at her.

"That's okay sweetie me and your father also has a vampire friends too. But I'm sure I can't remember." Hinamori smile at her.

"Where are you going?" Hinamori took her bass and turn her head to her. "I'll go to the park to practice." Cheza nodded and wave a goodbye.

Hinamori walk to the park until someone punch her shoulder lightly. She turn around and saw Toshiro with his Bass.

"Hey" she look at him and look gorgeus. He wears a green shirt a blue pants and a nike red shoes. "Hey Toshiro."

They walk together and saw their friends sitting on a bench with their instrument. "Yo!" Shouted everyone.

"Hey.." both said Toshiro and Hinamori. "So did you pick a song?" ask Rukia. She nodded until she spoke "Yea I kinda but I think it has to be a girl to sing next."

Karin put a hand on her chin and nodded "But who is a good singer.." "ehmm" said Renji. "OH! Right" said Karin.

They all look at Hinamori and she guess until she got the answer. "Whoa whoa" Rukia hug her and pleaded. "Please Hinamori for our band." She said with a puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and Renji smirk and Kira just chuckle with Toshiro. "All right" "Yes!" said Ichigo.

"Well here goes nothing" She prepared her bass and she felt a hand around her shoulder. She turn and saw Toshiro smiling. "Good Luck" She blush and smile "Thanks."

They play the song '_Impossible'_

"1,2,3 go!" rukia said and the music started.

Hinamori started to play with the others.

'_**I remember years ago**_  
_**Someone told me I should take**_  
_**Caution when it comes to love**_  
_**I did, I did**_

_**And you were strong and I was not**_  
_**My illusion, my mistake**_  
_**I was careless, I forgot**_  
_**I did**_

_**And now when all is done**_  
_**There is nothing to say**_  
_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_  
_**You have won**_  
_**You can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Falling out of love is hard**_  
_**Falling for betrayal is worst**_  
_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_  
_**I know, I know**_

_**Thinking all you need is there**_  
_**Building faith on love and words**_  
_**Empty promises will wear**_  
_**I know, I know**_

_**And now when all is gone**_  
_**There is nothing to say**_  
_**And if you're done with embarrassing me**_  
_**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible!**_  
_**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**_

_**I remember years ago**_  
_**Someone told me I should take**_  
_**Caution when it comes to love**_  
_**I did**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**I remember years ago**_  
_**Someone told me I should take**_  
_**Caution when it comes to love**_  
_**I did..'**_

They all started to clap and shout. All of them went home. And started to practice, except Hinamori.

* * *

Hinamori as in a wolf saw a deer and crawled under the bush.

'_Twig' _Hinamori stop moving when the deer move its head. The deer return to his appetizer and while not looking.

Hinamori jump at the bush and eat its neck and it fainted with blood. Toshiro was in a vampire and saw Hinamori eating a deer.

She eat first the stomach and other parts of the body. Toshiro jump in front of her and talk.

"_**Hey." **_Hinamori look at him and smile. She eat the half and gave it to Toshiro. _**"Thanks" **_She smile _**"No Problem." **_They both ate the deer and sit at the branch.

They both return to the park and sat at the ground. "Thanks for giving me a meal." "It's nothin'"

"Hinamori.." she turn around and look at him. "Hn.."

Toshiro move forward to her and she didn't back away. He cupped her right cheek of how smooth they are. He lean forward and close their eyes.

Their lips met and Hinamori put her hands on his shoulder and kiss back. Their tongues tasted each other and they really need air.

Toshiro put his arms around her waist and deep their kiss. She back away need to breath. They breath and breath until he spoke.

"Hina..mori I'm sorry It's just" She look at him and nodded "It's fine well I-I'll see ya then" He look at her and smile "Yea see ya."

* * *

Hinamori went to her room and jump on her bed and think about the kissing scene. _'What is this feeling.'_

Toshiro sit on his side bed and look at the moon. Toshiro put his hand where the hand is located and sighed. _'Hinamori do You like me? Please tell me your answer when the time is right." _They both went to bed and sleep for they have class tomorrow.

* * *

**So People What does it feel or just review! ****Thnks!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Love me or Love me not?

**Hi guys this is my new chapter and it take me an hour or a minute to make this so please review. And one more thing I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Love me or Love me not?

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted and with that Rukia hit his head with a book. Ichigo put his hand on his head and glare at her.

"What you do that for!?" Ichigo ask while rubbing its bruise. Rukia sat down beside him.

"Your so noisy and what's up with you?" she ask to Ichigo. He sighed and check on his bag again to make sure it is there but none came out.

"I think I forgot or I left it somewhere." Rukia look at him and didn't get what he said. He look at her and sighed again. "I forgot or left the report for the History class." Rukia sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry we will find it somehow." He look at her and smile. "Thanks for an alpha wolf you are pretty nice yourself. She blushed and laughed.

"Thanks for you as a Husky wolf your awesome and your my cool friend." He smirked and nodded. Hinamori open the door to the class and saw Ichigo and Rukia talking.

Hinamori got something out of her bag and it is a report. She sit beside Rukia and they said Hi to each other. Ichigo look at her and smirked.

"Yo Hinamori!" He said and hugged her. "Hey" He let go of her and she gave a report. Ichigo eyes widened when he got his report back. He looked at her and ask.

"Where did you find it?" He ask and she giggle. "I found it at the library." He smile and chuckled. "Thanks for finding it." She smile "No problem." Rukia looked at her and notice something.

"Hey Hina did something happen to your lips." Hinamori touch her lips and had wide eyes and she cover it.

"It's nothing." Rukia and Ichigo looked at her and they smirk. "Did something happen to you and Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. "Yea did something happen to you guys?" Rukia ask behind. Hinamori remove her hands to her lips and nodded. "What happen?" ask Rukia.

She look at them and no choice but to tell them. "When you guys are gone I went to the forest to find a prey and Toshiro went to me and we eat the prey that I caught." They nodded. "Continue." Rukia spoke.

"Me and Toshiro return to the park I was about to go home when Toshiro called me and well…" Ichigo and Rukia came close to her and ask.

"Well?" They both can wait to know the answer. She sighed "He kiss me and I kind of kiss back and that is what happen to my lips."

Rukia was so happy and also Ichigo. She hugged her and congrats her. "Congratulations Girl!" Ichigo came by and patted her head.

"Nice one but do you Like Toshiro." Rukia let go of her and she nodded. "I Know It!" both of them shout. Hinamori look down and ask them.

"But I'm not sure if Toshiro like me?" Ichigo put a hand around her shoulder. "Don't worry I know Toshiro and I'm sure he likes you just wait when the times right okay?" She smile "Thanks Ichigo" Rukia smiled at them and went to their sit except Ichigo he had to go back to his class.

* * *

"Hey." Toshiro said standing at the window. Hinamori and Rukia looked at him and smile. "Hey" Both of them greeted. They went to their proper sit and listen to the lecture. Toshiro looked at her and smile. '_Maybe I should confess to her like now I hope she have an answer.' _He thought.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro shouted as he ran to her. She looked at Toshiro and smirked. "Hey." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Listen,can I talk to you?" she look at him and nodded. They both walk at the back of the school and what they didn't notice that their friends were following them.

"So what do you want to ask Toshiro?" He took a deep breath and nodded. "Hinamori do you like me more than a friend."

Her eyes widened and smile. "Yes I do like you Toshiro." He looked at her and smile. He hugged her and she was crying of joy.

"I love you Hina." She smile "I love you too Toshiro."

He pulled away and looked directly in to her eyes. All of their friends watched their scene as they chuckled and giggled.

He wiped the tears away and leaned forward with his eyes close. Their lips met and they melted to each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arm was around her waist.

He nibbled her lower lip and she licked his upper lip. They both pull away for air. They look at each other and smile.

Everyone clap and they both look at them and laugh. Rukia and Karin hugged her and they smile. Ichigo patted Toshiro's head while Renji hugged him and Kira punch his shoulder lightly.

What they didn't notice or smell that Cheza and Kiba are watching them with their smile on their faces.

Cheza was in a red wolf form while Kiba was in a vampire form_. __**"I'm happy for them I think the legend was true." **_said Cheza. Kiba nodded and look at the new couples. _**"me too." **_

Both of them went to their homes. All of them went to the forest and have a celebration.

* * *

Toshiro was in a vampire form while the others are in a wolf form.

They went to the top of the hill and take a sit. Toshiro was sitting beside Hinamori and he hug her.

Hinamori and her pack howl.

"_**Howwwllll!" **_all of the wolves howled. Toshiro was smiling with them. While they are howling Hinamori's mark was glowing and that means they are growing stronger. What they didn't notice is that a red mark was on Toshiro. He also didn't notice.

* * *

**So How's my story and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Woudn't Change a Thing

**My new Chapter and I don't own the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wouldn't Change a Thing

Hinamori and Toshiro are at the park. They also have their instruments. They were sitting at the bench.

Hinamori was composing and writing a song while Toshiro is finding a tune of the song.

Toshiro look at Hinamori and smirked. He got out of the bench and hugged her. He kissed her chick and put his chin on her head.

She looked at him and smile she leaned forward and kiss his lips and he kiss back. He nibbled at her lower lip and she licked his upper lip.

They pull away and smile at each other. He sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulder and closed the gap between them. He looked at her and asked.

"So what is the song that you composed for our band?" He asked while smirking. She turned her head and smile at him.

"Here." She gave her the paper and he caught it and looked at the song. He smirked and chuckled. "So is this a duet." He asked her as she gave her the paper.

She nodded and said the answer. "Yeah." He looked at her. "And the song is?" She looked at her and giggled.

"The song is _'Wouldn't Change a Thing'_." She said as she played the string on her guitar. He nodded and took her hand to his. She looked at him and smile.

"Let's play it with our friends." He looked at her and smirked and she nodded. They called Ichigo and Rukia with Karin,Renji and Kira.

"So you guys already compose a song huh?" Rukia asked as she fixed her bass. Both of them nodded.

"All right let's get it started." Ichigo said as he put his bass down on the bench. "All right Wolverine." HInamori said as she smirked at ichigo.

"Hey!" Everyone laugh and ichigo soon join. They prepared their instrument as they are at the front of people watching.

* * *

Hinamori sighed until Toshiro put one hand on her shoulder and kiss her cheek. He comforted her and she smile.

One person as the host came in front of them and spoke. "Ladies and Gentleman Today we have a special band and let's give it up to the BLACK WOLF!" The Host word shouted when the audience clapped their hands. All of them went to the front waving and smiling.

Hinamori looked at Toshiro who smiled at her and she smiled back.

Hinamori started to play the guitar with Ichigo,Rukia and Karin. Toshiro started to play the Bass while Renji and Kira started to play the drums.

_**[Hinamori (Toshiro):]**__**  
'It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)**_

_**[Hina +Toshiro:]**__**  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_  
_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_  
_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_  
_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**[Toshiro:]**__**  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change**_

_**[Hinamori (Toshiro:)]**__**  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)**_

_**[Hinamori + Toshiro:]**__**  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_  
_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_  
_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_  
_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**[T:]**__** When I'm yes, she's no  
**__**[H:]**__** When I hold on, he just lets go  
**__**[H + T:]**__** We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_  
_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_  
_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_  
_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_  
_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_  
_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a**_  
_**Wouldn't change a thing.'**_

Everyone shouted and clapped their hands and Hinamori and the others smile. Aizen and Gin and his pack watched as their bands smile and with joy. He smirked.

"Found you Hinamori." said Aizen. Gin looked at him and smirked.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Ichigo shouted while walking and the others just laugh at him. "Hell Yea!" Renji as he punched him at the shoulder.

Hinamori looked at the moon and smell the scent of the moon or someone she didn't notice. Toshiro look at her and wave his hand at her face and she blinked.

"Hey you okay?" He asked worried and she just smiled "It's nothing." He nodded his head.

Everyone stop walking when they heard a clapped hand and they saw two men with their friends.

"Hello everyone nice to see us again." Aizen said as their eyes widened and growled. Toshiro look at them and saw Gin the one who killed his mother.

"Hey" said Gin and his other pack or friends. "What are you doing here Gin!?" Both said Ichigo and Toshiro.

"You know him Toshiro?" ask Karin he look at him and nodded. "Yea he was the one who kill my mother." Hinamori's eyes widened and clench her fist.

"Ya still remember that huh?" Gin said and turn into a wolf with the others.

All of them turn into a wolf and Toshiro turn into a vampire. Aizen looked at the mark of Toshiro and Hinamori.

Aizen turn into a dark brown wolf with a red-eye as a half vampire. Renji was in Red wolf while Kira was in a bright or dark yellow wolf and Karin was in a grey wolf.

"_**So Hinamori ya wanna die on my hands." Gin said as he attack her and she scratch his face and he howled. "I know that you would say that." **_

Everyone attack and also Aizen's pack. Toshiro was defeating Gin while the others battle their pack. Hinamori was fighting Aizen.

"_**AIZEN!" **_She shouted and open her mouth she bite her neck and he shouted. _**"DAMN YOU!" **_He shouted and move around to remove her. She got off and growled at him.

"_**I'm impressed you've gotten stronger." **_She smirked and laugh _**"And how did your powers come by and got here in Karukara?" **_He smirked and walk to her.

"_**I want you to be part of my pack." "As if!" **_Hinamori was about to scratch his face when he bite her neck and she whimpered.

Toshiro look at Hinamori and has wide eyes. _**"HINAMORI!" **_He run to her but Gin block him.

"_**You' not goin' anywhere!" **_he was about to bite him when Ichigo push him and he was thrown at the wall.

"_**Toshiro go help Hinamori I'll handle gin." **_Toshiro looked at him and put a hand on his fur.

"_**What are ya gonna do?" **_Ichigo looked at him and smirked. _**"I'll avenge my mother that is what I am doing." "Good luck then." "Thanks"**_

Gin stand on his paw with blood on his face. _**"Ya done talking!" **_He run to them and Ichigo prepared.

"_**GO!" **_Ichigo shouted and Toshiro nodded. He opened his mouth to bite Toshiro but Ichigo bite Gin's stomach and they back away.

Toshiro run to Hinamori and saw Aizen biting her neck and he clenched his fist. _**"HINAMORI!" **_Toshiro run to Aizen and kick him in the stomach.

Aizen remove his fangs around her neck and thrown to the wall. Toshiro run into Hinamori and licked her wounds where aizen bit her.

Her breathing was turning into normal. He looked at her and smile. She looked at him and smiled, she nuzzled on his chest and put his arms around her.

Aizen got up and walk to them. They pull away and she was on her paws. Aizen spoke while walking.

"_**You don't get it do you?" **_She growled and he asked. _**"What do you mean?" "You didn't know that you have a mark at all do ya kid?" **_Hinamori looked at his neck and has her eyes widened. Toshiro hold his right neck and feel a mark.

"_**What do you know about this?" "What I know about that Toshiro is that your father gave you a powerful source that is why you have a mark. And as for you Hina-Chan." **_Hinamori looked at him while clenching her mouth that can see her fangs.

"_**When I killed your father I watched you." **_Her eyes were wide and he continued and stop walking. _**"That mark on your arm means you are a leader and a chosen one." "WHAT!?" **_

Hinamori shouted with wide eyes. _**"Your father was a guardian of the four Alpha and Huksy wolf and with the vampires." "And you're the one of the guardians to right?"**_ She asked and he chuckled. _**"Correct." **_Both of them growled and attack him.

Hinamori dodge his claw and Toshiro kick him at the back and he lose a lot of blood. Both of them stand on the ground and aizen was regaining.

He laughed and run away. _**"Let's go Gin!" **_

Gin dodged his attack and walk away. Ichigo watched as he and Aizen retreat with their pack.

* * *

Everyone turn into their normal form and they saw Hinamori and Toshiro's parent in a demon form.

Hinamori hug her mom and Toshiro hug his dad. "What are you doing here mom?" Cheza looked at her.

"_**I sense something danger and I got Kiba so that we could investigate." **_She said as he looked at kiba who nodded.

"_**Toshiro I want you to stay at Hinamori's house me and Cheza will find him." "Dad your not-" **_Toshiro was cut off when cheza spoke.

"_**We don't have a choice Toshiro." "Mom.." "I'm sorry Hina but it's for the best." **_Hinamori hugged her and smiled.

"_**Toshiro.." "I know dad." **_He smirk at Kiba and hugged him. Both of them run away to find Aizen and sacrifice their life. Hinamori was crying and Toshiro hugged her and she hugged back.

All of them went to their house except Toshiro who is going to live at Hinamori's house.

They reach her house and went to her room. He sat at the side of her bed while she took a shower. He removed his shirt as he touched his mark and he sighed. He also knew that his father was also a guardian. His father also told them once a vampire bite the blood of the wolf he or she will became a wolf too.

He was lost when Hinamori come in and he blush. She wears a white shorts and blue off shoulder. She smirked and sat beside him. Hinamori laid her head on his shoulder and they change position. They were at the middle of her bed and her head was on his chest and their arms at each other.

She sighed and gasped when Toshiro licked her neck and she moaned. He looked at her in a worried face.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him and smile. "I just miss them." He knew what she meant and nodded too. "I know I do too."

Hinamori looked at him and smiled. Toshiro looked at her and leaned forward. Their foreheads touch and closed their eyes and their lips met.

The kiss deepened as Hinamori entered Hitsugaya's mouth, tasting him. Hitsugaya didn't mind the action and in fact liked it. Both individuals were unaware that they've moved. Hitsugaya is now on top of Hinamori.

The white-haired boy moved down from Hinamori's lips to her neck. Kissing her cheek bone in the process while listening to her moan and gasp out of the sensations he's giving her. He stopped as he came to a halt by her cleavage. He looked at his partner who gave him a reassuring nod. He nodded back and removed her shirt leaving her in her underwear.

Slowly but surely, the boy removed Hinamori's top to reveal her round breasts and nipples. The boy dove down and sucked in her nipple. First the right, then the left. Hinamori hissed as he gave each nipple equal treatments. He then moved down her creamy and smooth abdomen stopping just above the small scar. He closed his eyes and gently laid a kiss there. It reminded him of his own in ability to protect her. In fact, the moment he saw the scar, he hesitated in continuing thinking whether or not this is a good idea. He's failed to protect her and thus doesn't deserve her.

Hinamori sensed her partner's hesitance to continue and frowned. She knows exactly what's going on in his head.

"Toshiro…" she whispered as she brought her hands to his face forcing him to look straight into her hazel eyes. What she saw broke her heart. He was on the verge of tears. The guilt inside him is eating him from the inside. She forced him to move up so their lips could touch and engage in another deep passionate kiss.

"Hinamori, I'm scared" he casually expressed his emotions. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

His tone broke her heart. It's exceedingly rare that he would casually say he's scared. It's obvious how guilty he is. What broke Hinamori's heart is the fact that there's nothing he should be guilty about. They broke off the kiss and looked each other in the eye. "…there's nothing to be guilty about. And there's nothing to be scared of" she assured him encouraging him to continue. It's only been a few seconds and already, she found herself missing his hot and wet kisses.

He complied with her desire as he removed the last remaining garment from her revealing her most private spot. He licked her there and listened to her reaction.

Hinamori arched her chest high up and let out a particularly loud moan of pleasure. Hitsugaya smiled at her reaction.

Hinamori to crawl on top of him and do whatever she has in store for him. A mischievous smile played itself across her features as she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was so sweet and tender; Hinamori was encouraged to move further. And move further she did as her lips crawled from his lips to his cheek bones then down his neck stopping at his collar.

It didn't take much effort to remove the garment from his body since his hands are fixed firmly above his head reminding Hinamori that he's completely surrendered himself to her desire. She sat on top of him and took in the sight. Her hands grazed upon his perfect physique. His muscular chest, his toned biceps and his flawless abs, everything, she can do everything she wants to do to it. And Hinamori knows that he won't mind. Her smile turned into a frown as her hands were interrupted by his boxers.

Hitsugaya thought Hinamori has lost any connections from the outside world as she ripped his boxers off without even asking permission. He knows he surrendered himself to her but he thought Hinamori would be a little more subtle with regards to the favor he's done for her. In an attempt to bring Hinamori back to the outside world, Hitsugaya tried to roll on top of her but was

Hitsugaya surrendered fully to Hinamori's desire as the last of his strength to fight back left his body. He allowed Hinamori grope and mark him as her territory. The boy moaned as his partner licked and kissed his chest then hissed and arched his chest high up the moment Hinamori playfully bit one of his nipples.

The reaction she got from him as she bit his nipple aroused her even more encouraging her to continue. And continue she did as she licked the scar that laid on his shoulder listening to him gasp and moan. Afterwards, she moved down to his abs and did the same thing she did with his chest. Moving further down and stop at his hard and erect manhood.

After she sucked him in and marking him as her own, Hinamori maneuvered and lowered herself allowing him to enter. _'Oh my god!'_ the girl thought as she felt him inside her. He's bigger than she thought. After a single gasp, a long single, moan of pure pleasure escaped her lips.

Hitsugaya also gasped and moaned at the sensations she brought him. He arched his chest high up and threw his head backwards as he felt her tighten around him, fighting the urge to hold it in. he wrapped his thighs around her waist as she started to rock both of them to and fro.

Hinamori lowered herself and buried her face on his broad shoulders and listened to him whisper her name over and over again in her ear. After a few seconds, they reached their climax. A few more seconds passed and Hinamori collapsed on top of Hitsugaya, both parties have their bodies covered in sweat.

Hinamori lifted herself up and looked at the sweaty figure of her partner. The sweat that covered his body accentuates all his lean muscles. She lay down beside him. Her hands found their way on his sweaty and chiseled chest while she nuzzled her face in his neck.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Hinamori's body and his thighs wrapped around her slim and smooth legs.

"Goodnight,Hinamori. Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams to you too Toshiro" with that, they both fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

**So Guys what Do you Think pls review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle

**My New chapter! And I don't own the Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Battle

Hinamori woke up and turn her head around and saw Toshiro sleeping. She put her hand on his white hair.

She was about to pull away when his hand hold hers and pull her closer to him. He opened his eyes and smirked. She chuckled. Toshiro got on top of her and put his face on her neck and smell the scent of her blood with it. He licked her neck and she moaned.

"Morning" She said as she put her hands on his chest and he pull away to look at her and smiled. He kissed her lips and pull away again.

"Morning" He pulled away and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at her as she got dress. She wears the same shirt as yesterday. He got his clothes. He wears white shirt and blue shorts.

They were about to get down stairs to get a breakfast when the door open by itself. They were shock when gin was there with blood over him.

They both turn into a demon when gin put his hand in front of them and pleaded. "Please give me a chance to explain.." They both stop and he fell. Hinamori catch him and laid him down on her bed.

They both return to their form. Hinamori took a napkin with water and gave it to Toshiro. Toshiro wiped the blood on his face and his body.

"Wonder what happen?" Toshiro looked at gin and touch his forehead. He gasped as his eyes turn into white. He sees a vision of them.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_Kiba and Cheza was killed by Aizen as he sit on his thrown. Gin bowed as he is back in human form. Aizen walk forward to him and smirked._

"_**Good work Gin but you do realize that they were the first Guardian right and you are the second right?" **__Gin lips turn into a nothing and nodded he look all the guardians in to stone. Aizen turn into a wolf with a red eye vampire and whisper to him he also turn into a grey wolf._

"_**And I realize that you are the enemy of the guardians so you could be the first of the powerful guardian right?"**__ Gin asked as he back forward. He chuckled. __**"Yes I do and you were with the good side." **__Gin smirked and was about to prepare when He bite his stomach and he shouted._

"_**And I'll take your vampire powers and your wolf power will still be yours now look at me!" **__Aizzen bite his stomach harder and gin look at him with yellow eyes and aizen use his red eye vampire and release it._

"_**AHHHHH!" **__He shouted as he removed his vampire power. Aizen remove his fangs around his stomach and other his pack to remove his sight on him._

_Two wolves was about to throw him out of the cave when gin bite the first wolf at his neck and then the other one bite its neck and he run to the Karukara town._

_The wolf was about to get him when aizen walk in front of it. __**"Let him go he is not important to us anymore he is now our enemy." **__All of them went inside the cave and sleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Toshiro's eyes return to their normal color and Hinamori put her hand on his right shoulder. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded and told her the whole story.

Gin woke up and looked around. "Where a' I? Gin looked at the door as he saw Ichigo,Toshiro and Hinamori.

"You woke up huh?" Ichigo said as he sit beside him. Hinamori and Toshiro sat on the floor and he looked at him.

"Gin you know our parents right?" He asked and he nodded. "You were the second guardian of the Alpha wolves while our parents our Husky and a vampire right?" He nodded and looked at him.

"I've never trusted aizen as he killed my friend Rangiku and that's why I join him to find that he was the enemy of the guardians. And I am one of the good guardians together with your parents.

"And I saw that one of the guardians turn into a stone." Toshiro said as he nodded. He looked at Ichigo. "And one more thing Ichigo I didn't kill your mother I just turn her into a stone." "But I thought-" "You thought of that and you know that your mother is a first guardian of the Husky right?" He nodded. "But I thought my mom died?" He turned at the moon then to him.

"Aizen was the one who controls vision that is why you thought your mother died and she is still alive." Ichigo nodded and smiled. He looked at Toshiro and Hinamori. "An' one more thing." Toshiro looked at him "What is it?"

"You know the mark on your neck right?" He nodded and spoke to continue. "That mark is a sign of a wolf if you have a mate of a wolf and she bit your neck you will become a half wolf." He smirked and looked at Hinamori who smiled.

"And that is Aizen's weakness. And I want you both to do it." They both looked at him and he nodded and Hinamori just lower her head down.

"Hinamori.." She smiled at him and kissed his chick "I know" "All right" Gin stand up and saw them bith turn into a demon and nodded.

"Toshiro you should bite Hinamori's neck to become a half-wolf okay." He nodded and Hinamori just show her neck.

Toshiro lower his head to her neck. He open his moth and show some of his fangs and bite her neck and drank her blood.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fangs. Ichigo and Gin eyes widened as a glow of blue and pink run into them.

They all covered their eyes as a glow of light began to disappear. They both open their eyes and saw Toshiro and Hinamori with their eyes widened.

Toshiro look at them and he was in a wolf form!

He has white fur sharp fangs and a blue eyes and not in a red eye vampire. He also have a mark no his neck on the right side.

He smirked and both of them went to their regular human form. "Congratulations." He looked at gin "Thanks." Hinamori nodded at Ichigo who nodded back.

"So when are we going to defeat aizen." "Tomorrow right now we need some rest and Ichigo I want you to tell your other pack the new and tomorrow okay." He nodded and went to his house to call others.

Gin was about to go out when Hinamori stop him. "Hey Gin?" Gin looked at her "Do you want to join us in the pack?" Gin has wide eyes and smiled "Sure you are the leader of the pack and I am the 2nd guardian and yes I'll join you guys." They both nodded and Gin went out.

Hinamori and Toshiro slept together at her room and dreamt one another. And they need more energy to defeat aizen's powerful pack. And be ready for the battle.

* * *

**Hey Everyone I'm almost done at every chapters and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle part 2

**Hi everyone this is the chapter and there is only one left and pls review and I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Battle part 2

Everyone run into the woods with gin. They all are in a wolf form with Toshiro.

Ichigo an orange wolf form while Rukia an Alpha wolf with half purple. Karin was in a grey wolf form with Gin.

Renji was in a red wolf form while Kira was in a dark or light yellow wolf form. Toshiro was the Alpha wolf male with his eyes turn into yellow.

They all follow Gin as he smelled the cave of Aizen. "This way" all them nodded their heads and followed him.

They reach the cave of aizen when they went out. Aizen with his pack of wolves.

One of his pack jump at them but they dodge it. Ichigo landed with a blue wolf name _'Grimmjow' _while Rukia and Karin landed on a black wolf name _'Kaien Shiba' _and Renji with Kira landed with a black and white wolf form name _'Hichigo.'_

Gin landed on a pink and red wolf name _'Harribel' _ Hinamori and Toshiro landed in front of Aizen and all of them growled.

Aizen jump to them and whispered. _**"Attack." **_All of them attack with their strength.

* * *

_**(Hinamori & Toshiro Vs. Aizen)**_

Hinamori jump at Aizen while Toshiro was biting his legs so that she could strike. She scratch his face and he screech.

"_**AHHH DAMN YOU!" **_Aizen thrown Toshiro at the tree and he bit HInamori's stomach and she screech.

"_**AHH!" **_Toshiro stand on his paws as he saw him killing her. He run to him and bit his neck. Aizen remove his fangs in her stomach and he turn his head towards his when he kick his stomach and thrown at the ground. Toshiro looked at Hinamori who is standing on her paws with losing blood.

"_**Hehehe THIS IS GETTING BETTER THEN I NOTICED!" **_both of their eyes widened as he release all of his powers to become him stronger.

* * *

_**(Ichigo Vs. Grimmjow)**_

Ichigo run towards him and bite his paw when he thrown him to the tree. He stand on his paws and dodge his fangs when Grrimjow was about to bit him.

Ichigo open his fangs and bite his stomach while he bit his neck. They fall to the ground and he smirked.

"_**You are not bad at all kid my name is Grimmjow." **_Ichigo kick him and he back away. Ichigo stand on his paws with his neck oozing blood.

"_**My name is Ichigo." **_Grimmjow laugh and attack him again but he scratch his chest and he screech.

"_**Damn you and I am so gonna kill you!"**_ he shouted at that last words and He attack Ichigo. Ichigo open his mouth and bite his back and he tried to wriggle him out and he caught his fur in his mouth. Grimmjow screech and scratch his chest and he let go.

"_**Damn YOU!" **_Ichigo prepare himself as he open his mouth and bite his neck. Grimmjow was thrown on ground as he tried to stand up and he did. Ichigo back away and blood oozing. He looked at Grimmjow who smirked.

His breathing is getting heavier and a little strength he has left Ichigo lower his head and think. He also got the answer but he has no choice but to us it. _**'I don't have a choice then but to use it.' **_Ichigo release his strength and grimmjow laughed.

"_**Hahahaha what are you going to do with that power I am more powerful than you!" **_Grimm run to him and almost about to eat his neck when hi bit his paw and blood oozing and he screech. _**'What is this power?' **_Grimm thought _**"This is my real power and this will end you once and for all!" **_Ichigo thrown Grmm on the ground and he stand on his paw with one paw bitten he stood slowly.

'_**What the-' **_Grimm stop as Ichigo started to use its power.

He started to sing with attacking Grimmjow.

'_**Bring it on now  
Check it right now  
SJ 2 Let's dance  
Idaero kkeutimyuhn gihwega uhbdamyuhn  
Moduga teullyuhddago marhago issuh  
comedy gateun sesange wootji mothal saramdeul nuhnduhriga na.**_

Ichigo attack Grimmjow on the neck and he throw him at the near tree.

_**Don't! Don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind  
you outta control what is your mind  
jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha  
stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red.**_

_**juhmjuhm muhruhjineunguhl geudaero chungbunhan sesang**_  
_**Imi gajinguhllo da gippeunsesang**_  
_**kkumkkuduhn saramdeuri hanadoolsshik dduhnabuhryuhdo**_  
_**byunhaji anhne.**_

_**the world is mine naega ee segyeui buhbiya**_  
_**Geudeuri haengbokhagimaneul gidaryuhsseul ddae**_  
_**uhneu nuguboda muhnjuh gihwereul jabeun gushil ppun**_  
_**Yakjareul wihan baeryuh ddawin juhldae uhbsuh.**_

He put his paw on his stomach and bit his back of the head.**_  
_**

**_naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado pogihal soo uhbsuh  
juhdeurui guhshi anin woori aideurui sesangeul wihaesuhramyuhn_**

_**geuraedo nuhmu wuhnmang hajima naega anya**_  
_**Sesangi nuhl geuruhke mandeunguhya**_

_**naega wuhnhaedduhn guhn naneun modu gajyuh**_  
_**Sesangi nareul wemyuhn hayuhdo nungwa gwireul makgo**_  
_**Uhjiruhpge mandeuruh buhril**_  
_**Juhkdanghan muhriwa doni jogeum piryohal ppoon**_

_**naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado jikyuhjugo shipuh**_  
_**hwandonui shidae kkeute saragaya hal nae aireul wihaesuhramyuhn**_

_**Don't! Don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind**_  
_**you outta control what is your mind**_  
_**jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha**_  
_**stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red**_

_**don't! don! ijen geuman jom hae**_  
_**Wisuhnui gamyuhndo buhsuhbuhryuh**_  
_**buhsuhbuhryuh ni gashigui gamyuhndo**_  
_**modu gidarigo issuh majimak baraemdo buhrijima duhnjyuhbuhryuh ni geu gashigui gamyuhndo.'**_

He looked at Grimmjow as he fainted and turn into a dust. His breathing is getting heavier and he look at the moon and smile. He ran to the forest to find the others.

* * *

_**(Rukia & Karin Vs. Kaien Shiba)**_

"_**Hah?! Two girls not a chance!" **_Kaien run to them and was about to bit them when Karin bit him at his chest and he screech. _**"Your noisy you know that?" **_Kaein looked at her was about to bit again when Rukia bit his back. He wriggled them out and they both jump. _**'This is not good I should use it.' **_

"_**Flow To my heart Leo!" **_He shouted as his strength got stronger and both their eyes widened. He laugh and scratch both of them and they shouted and bump in the tree or a big rock.

They both stand up and Karin nodded to Rukia. Rukia run to Kaien in circles then Karin turn to run with her. Kaein turn and turned as they were many wolves running.

"_**What's wrong Kaein?" **_All asked by Rukia_**. "Hard to see who is the real wolf?" **_All asked by Karin. He chuckled and all of them clench their fangs. Kaien howled and there are purple veins and caught Rukia and Karin.

Karin was about to eat the vein when Kaien warned her. _**"I wouldn't do that if I were you when you bite the veins the poison inside of them they will go to your body." **_He laughed and Rukia and Karin clench their fangs and they smirked. Rukia scratched the veins when a needle on the vein hit her and she oozed a blood on her body.

Karin looked at her and shouted. _**"RUKIA!" **_he laughed at the scene. _**"Oh did I forgot when you scratch the veins they will let a needle out and it will not give a poison on your body." "DAMN YOU!" **_Rukia shouted and the needle was still moving and she whimpered. Karin looked at Rukia who looked at her and nodded her eyes widened but they both smirked. _**"Do you think you only have the one who got powers?" **_Kaien stop laughing as he looked at them. _**"What are you talking abou-" **_Kaien was cut off when an ice got straight to him and dodge it.

He looked at them when he saw rukia with her tail turn into an ice. They both release their strength and his veins are turning into a dust and his eyes widened.

"_**Dance Sode No Shirayuki!" **_The ground turn into an ice and Rukia's eyes turn into blue then purple eyes. _**"Second Dance Tsukinomi Hakuren!" **_All the veins broke and they broke free.

"_**Impossible." **_Kaein shocked at the scene. _**"Karin Now!" "Right!" **_she shouted as she run to Kaien and jump to his back. Kaien turn to look at her and her eyes turn into red than black.

"_**Breath into my heart with my sight grew Hajike!" **_The ground turned into flame around Kaien and throught his fur. _**"AHHH!" **_he shouted. Karin jumped on his back. _**"Sing Chromjike!" **_Karin went beside to Rukia. The flames went inside Kaien and blood ran over his body and he fell.

Kaien stand on his paws and blood oozing and laugh at them. And they smirked and his eyes widened.

Karin sang the song while running to Rukia.

'_**We can't  
We can't back down (x4)**_

**_Not right now_**  
**_We can't back down_**  
**_Not right now_**  
**_We can't back down_**  
**_We can't back down_**

**_Don't close your eyes_**  
**_We're all in this together_**  
**_Wherever we draw the line_**  
**_We're not gonna straddle across it_**  
**_Or lose it .'_**

Rukia bite his neck and he let out a screech.

Karin stop to sing and he bite his leg and Rukia was turn to sing.

_**'We can't back down**_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**This is serious**_  
_**Don't walk away**_  
_**We can't pretend it's not happening**_  
_**In our own backyard**_  
_**Our own home plate**_  
_**(No way)**_  
_**We've been called out**_  
_**(We've been called out)**_  
_**Do you hear your name?**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**I'm not confused**_  
_**Let's win this thing**_  
_**(Let's do it)**_  
_**We can't back down**_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**Don't walk away**_  
_**Don't walk away, yeah**_

_**Don't get me wrong**_  
_**I don't like confrontation**_  
_**I'd rather we all just get along**_  
_**Music should be undivided, united.'**_

Rukia jump at him and bite his back and he shouted and fell to the ground.

They both started to sing while attacking him.

'_**We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah**_

**_'We got a situation that we can't ignore_**  
**_Cause ignorance is not bliss_**  
**_We don't have to take this, no_**  
**_With every big decision_**  
**_Comes an equally important share of the risk_**  
**_We gotta take this_**

**_We can't back down_**  
**_There's too much at stake_**  
**_This is serious_**  
**_Don't walk away_**  
**_We can't pretend it's not happening_**  
**_In our own backyard_**  
**_Our own home plate_**  
**_We've been called out!_**  
**_Do you hear your name?_**  
**_I'm not confused_**  
**_Let's win this thing_**  
**_We can't back down_**  
**_There's too much at stake_**  
**_Don't walk away_**  
**_Don't walk away, yeah_**  
**_We can't back down_**

**_We can't back down_**  
**_Not right now_**  
**_We can't back down.'_**

Kaien fainted and disappear into dust. Both of them look at the full moon and their eyes turn into normal. They both looked at each other and hugged each other. They pull away as they heard a howl and saw Ichigo running to them. They ran together and to find their other packs.

* * *

_**(Renji & Kira Vs. Hichigo)**_

HIchigo scratch Renji but he dodge it and some of his fur are caught. Renji and Kira are breathing harder but they are not sure and don't have a choice but to use it. _**"What are you smirking?" **_He said as he getting annoying. He run to them but renji and kira release their strength and smirked. _**"Sorry to use this attack but we have to end this!" **_Renji shouted and kira nodded.

Kira started to sing while renji attack him.

'_**I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today  
REN: fallin off the edge today.'**_

Renji Bite his stomach and he whimpered Kira bite his neck and scratch his body and he screeched. Renji was turn to sing._**  
**_

'_**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
REN: I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war**_  
_**Just another family torn.'**_

Kira was turn to sing with renji while attacking him with their strength.

_**'REN: falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**_

_**I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**REN: save me now**_  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero'll save me'**_

He attack him on the chest while Renji Bite it's stomach.

_**REN: just in time**_

**_I gotta fight today_**  
**_To live another day_**  
**_Speakin my mind today_**  
**_REN: my voice will be heard today_**  
**_I've gotta make a stand_**  
**_But I am just a man_**  
**_REN: I'm not superhuman_**  
**_My voice will be heard today_**

**_It's just another war_**  
**_Just another family torn_**  
**_REN: my voice will be heard today_**  
**_It's just another kill_**  
**_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives_**  
**_REN: and we're not ready to die_**

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**  
**_Who's gonna make 'em believe_**  
**_I've got a hero_**  
**_REN: I've got a hero_**

**_Livin in me_**

**_I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight_**  
**_REN: I will be ready to die_**

**_A hero's not afraid to give his life_**  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time.'_**

Hichigo fainted and turn into a water dust. They both howl and they hear the others howl. They saw Karin with Rukia and Ichigo. They smirk and have to find the others.

* * *

_**(Gin Vs. Harribel=Short version)**_

Gin bit his neck and she lost all the strength when he bit her chest and stomach and her heart. She fainted and turn into dust with leaves and he breathed heavily. He heard a howl and they saw them with a chuckled. _**"Everyone all right?" **_he asked as they nodded. _**"We should find Hinamori and Toshiro they should be battling Aizen." **_Ichigo suggested and they nodded and run to them.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter of the battle the next part will be on chapter 12 and the songs are:**

**Ichigo: Don't Don by Super Junior **

**Rukia and Karin: We can't back down by Camp rock 2-Demi Lovato**

**Renji and Kira: Hero by Skillet**

**Please Review and thnks you!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle part 3

**This is the 3****rd**** part of The Battle and I don't own anything thnk you!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Battle Part 3

_**(Hinamori & Toshiro Vs. Aizen)**_

Aizen turn into a beast half vampire and wolf and both of them have wide eyes. Aizen looked at them and laughed. _**"You guys are easy to beat when I am in a form like this!" **_Aizen run to them and prepare themselves but Ichigo and Renji push them and Gin bit his left eye while Karin and Rukia bit his legs.

"_**Thanks." **_appreciated hinamori. Ichigo nodded and he was bitten on his neck and he oozed a lot of blood and thrown at the tree. All of them eyes widened especially gin. Aizen laughed and kick one of those who bit them. They all landed on the ground and growled. Ichigo tried to stand on his paw but fail.

His breathing is getting heavier. Rukia and Karin looked at him and run to him while the others keep him busy.

"_**Ichigo!" **_both of them shouted and run to him. Ichigo looked at Rukia and Karin that is growling she walk away from them and attack. Rukia looked at Karin with a verge of tears. Karin jump at Aizen and bit his stomach but nothing happened. He growled and he pushed her on the ground she whimpered. Renji run to her but aizen kick him and bite his chest and throw him at the rock. Kira run to him and bite his right leg with blood on his body. He turned into Kira and his eyes widened. Aizen bit him and Toshiro shouted. _**"KIRA!" **_Aizen walked to Karin who is breathing heavily. He put his paw on her collar bone and she whimpered. He smirked and opened his mouth and bit her neck with blood rushing. Kira looked at her and wide eyes. _**"KARIN!"**_ he shouted and Karin was shivering.

Renji bit aizen stomach and back away when aizen was about to scratch him. Rukia bit his neck but aizen bite her chest where the heart is located and was thrown at Ichigo beside him. And Ichigo turn into a human with Rukia. Aizen went to the top of the cave to get the source of the guardian. Renji and Toshiro went to the hill but Toshiro stop and saw Hinamori. Hinamori looked at him _**"Go after them I'll take care with them." **_She said as he nodded and went after them.

Kira went to Karin in a wolf form and lay down beside her. _**"Kira is that…you?" **_he looked at her and smile _**"Yea its me.." **_he turn into a human form and touched her hair. _**"That is..so…sweet." **_she also turn into a human form and he smiled. "I'll stay with you I promise." She smiled "Thank you so much Kira.." He smile and ruffle her hair "Yo..ur welcome."

Gin run back into his friends and saw Karin and Kira laying each other with blood over them. He ran to them. "Kira.." he look at him and smile "Hey..you made it.." he said as his breathing goes heavy. "Wher' the other'?" "They…went to the…cave to catch Aizen.." he nodded. He was about to walk when Kira took his hand. "I want you to do something…for me.." gin nodded "I..want you to do it with your…fangs."

His eyes widened and shook his head. "I CAN'T!" he shouted. "pl..ease I made a promise to Karin that I wi..ll stay with her forever…ple..ase.." gin clench his teeth and put his fangs on his neck. "We will see again next time in this worl..d." gin closed his eyes and bit his neck and he fainted.

Hinamori walked to Rukia who turn into human and Ichigo too. She turned into a human and sit beside them. "Ichigo.." he looked at her and he smile. "Rukia I will always be at your side and I really want to..say that I love you.." Her eyes widened and she smiled she turn into a wolf and lay down beside him and Ichigo put his head on her shoulder.

"I..love you too Ichi..go" they both smile and Ichigo fainted. Rukia nodded at Hinamori and she doesn't have a choice but to do it.

She turned into a wolf and whisper to her before she did what she needed to say. "I'm gonna miss you Rukia." "I'm go-gonna..miss you too every one of you.." she smiled.

Hinamori open her fangs and bite her neck and oozing blood. Hinamori run to the cave and get Aizen.

* * *

Renji help distract Aizen so that he can't make it to the top of the cave. Aizen kick Renji on his stomach and he bump into a rock. Renji was about to stand when Aizen scratch his stomach and run to the hill.

Renji was about to stand when his stomach was aching and his eyes widened. Toshiro saw Renji sitting on a rock and run to him. He turned into a human form and so did he.

"RENJI!" renji turned his head and looked at him "What are you doing here? You've done so many things to us Toshiro and thank you just Go get him and save the Guardians and Hinamori and gin just go." Toshiro was shock but didn't.

"Hang in the-" Renji push his arms away from his shoulder and shouted."JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted and Toshiro run to the hill.

"We will see again next time in this world.." he said his last word as he fainted. Toshiro run and heard him howl and he clenched his teeth. Hinamori and Gin look at renji who is dead with blood over his fur.

Hinamori cuddled his fur and run with gin.

* * *

Toshiro saw Aizen with the guardians and aizen looked at him. _**"If it isn't the vampire boy.." **_Toshiro run toward him when Gin and Hinamori run to him and bite his body.

Hinamori walk away from him and walked to Toshiro. Toshiro smiled and glad that they were okay but he notice that the others are nowhere.

"_**Hinamori..where are the others?" **_Hinamori didn't answer and Toshiro clench his teeth. Gin walk away from Aizen as was about to scratch.

"_**Hehehee." "What is s' funny?" **_Gin asked as he growled and lick his lip when his blood is at him. _**"I thought you were at my side." "I never!"**_

Gin run to him and open his mouth when aizen release his vampire powers and gin was stand on the ground and can't move.

Aizen smirked and move forward to gin. Both of them eyes widened. Gin looked at him as he moved and growled. Aizen stop at him and open his mouth and run to him and a howl was heard and they both shouted.

Aizen bite gin's neck and remove the power under the ground while holding gin on his neck. _**"GIN!" **_Toshiro shouted and run to him. Aizen remove him from his mouth and attack Toshiro.

He was thrown beside her and she looked at him and run to him. _**"Gin!" **_Gin cough a lot of blood and looked at her.

"_**Gin.." **_he smiled at her and move forward. _**"I want you to take care of him..and one more thing to save your friends.." "How?" "You will just try to find a way to defeat him.. and HnGH!" **_Hinamori catch him and lied him down.

"_**Hold on gin.." "I don't know if I can..make it." "Gin…" **_He looked at her and smiled. _**"Thank you for everything… thank you.." "Gin.. Gin!" **_she cried in a verge of tears and growled.

She run to them and Toshiro know what she is doing and dodge. She bit his neck harder and he shouted but her bit her neck into her inside vocal cords and she can't breath he remove his fangs and look at Toshiro wide eyes.

"_**Hinamori!" **_she was thrown on the ground and her breathing is getting heavier. Aizen run and run to find the guardians where he kept it.

Toshiro run to Hinamori who is standing on her paws but failed. Toshiro caught her and laid her down he looked at her and licked all the blood and disappear. She looked at him and smiled he help her up and run to aizen.

* * *

They saw aizen walking with a green blood. All the guardians are in statues with a shock faced.

"_**At Last!"**_ aizen walk to the guardians and put his paw on the guardian leader until. He was screaming. Hinamori and Toshiro follow him and saw that he was changing color and Toshiro covered Hinamori and Aizen boom! The light glowed to the forest where everyone that is killed by Aizen of Hinamori's pack wake up and alive.

Gin woke up and smiled. Renji looked at his stomach and saw nothing and he smirked. Kira woke up and also Karin they smiled at each other and hugged. Ichigo and Rukia woke up turn into a human form and kissed each other. All of them meet and run to their leader.

Hinamori and Toshiro back away and saw the red eye and vanished. Both of them heard a howl when..

"_**Hinamor!"**_ Karin and Rukia hugged her as the boys hugged also Toshiro. They all smiled and laugh especially with gin.

They stop and walked forward to the guardians. They all turn into humans and Hinamori touched the stone.

"So gin how to free the guardians?" gin looked at the guardian and touch one of the guardians. "Don't know." She nodded until she gasped.

Her eyes turned into red and turn into a wolf. Rukia walk to Hinamori and hold her shoulder. "What's wrong to her rukia?" Ichigo ask. "The guardian was just talking to her she will be fine." Everyone nodded and wait for her to return.

* * *

_Hinamori's Vision_

"_Where am i?" she asked herself as she turn around and saw the guardians. Her eyes widened as she saw her mother and Toshiro's father. And all the guardians run to her and spoke._

"_Hello there Hinamori my name is Yamamoto leader of the guardians I am an alpha wolf." She smiled "It's nice to meet you Yamamoto." She bowed and he nodded. _

"_Hey there my name is Rangiku a 2__nd__ vampire guardian." Her eyes widened and asked her. "Your gin's girlfriend right?" she nodded and HInamori smiled "It's nice to meet you too."_

"_My name is Toboe 4__th__ guardian of the husky wolf." She nodded "Pleasure is all mine Toboe." Both of them laugh._

"_My name is Blue a 3__rd__ guardian of alpha wolf and this is Hige the 2__nd__ of our guardian and your mother is the 1__st__ guardian of the alpha wolves." She nodded "nice to meet you too and where is Hige?" Hige walk in front of her._

"_Hey there I'm Hige." She turned around and smiled "Hey there hige nice to meet ya." Both of them laugh and smiled._

"_My name is Tsume guardian of the last wolves of Alpha." He smirked. Yamamoto spoke "and Kiba is the 2__nd__ vampire guardians." Kiba smiled at her and she smiled back._

"_Mom I thought you were dead." Her mother looked at her and walk forward both of them turn into a wolf and so sis the others except one of the vampires. She hugged her and Hinamori cried._

"_I'm sorry sweetie but I spoke to gin and he wasn't a bad wolf after all." Hinamori smiled and nodded._

_One boy and a girl walk in front of them and smile. They both looked at them and smiled._

"_Hello there my name is Bella 3__rd__ vampire guardian." She nodded and looked at the boy who smirked and walked forward to her._

"_Yo Hinamori my name is Jake sister of Bella and a vampire I am the last guardian of the husky wolves." He smiled and ruffled her fur and she smiled. Jake put his hand away and looked at Yamamoto. Hinamori walk in front of him and asked._

"_Yamamoto sir how do we get you guys free from the curse?" Yamamoto looked at her and smiled. "Hinamori the only way to break us free is that someone who is special and the strongest heart of the alpha wolves." Hinamori's eyes widened and looked at her mother._

"_You don't mean.." Cheza smiled and nodded. Hinamori looked at her mark and smiled. "I think I know what to do." He nodded he walked forward to her and whisper a words and she looked at the guardians and smiled and they smiled and leaved._

_Hinamori's Vision End_

* * *

Hinamori blinked her eyes and turn around to see her friends smiled. Toshiro hugged her and smiled and she hugged back.

"Glad you're okay." "Toshiro your father is not dead he is still alive he was just turn into a stone." His eyes widened and smiled and pull away from the hug.

"So how do we free the guardians?" Ichigo asked. Hinamori looked at him and sit at the rocked floor.

"Ichigo you bring your Instrument bass?" Ichigo looked at her and nodded. He gave her his bass and she stand up. All of them smirked and prepare their instruments. Hinamori looked at Gin and gave her

"1,2,3 Go!" Toshiro shouted and the guitarist started to play then all drums played next.

Hinamori started to sing the song _'Give your heart a Break'_

'_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was.'**_

The stoned rock was shattering and every one of them started to have a strong strength.

_**'Now here we are**_  
_**So close yet so far**_  
_**Haven't I passed the test**_  
_**When will you realize**_  
_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break.'**_

The stone was getting shattered with more cracks and opening._**  
**_

_**'Oh yeah, yeah  
On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply.'**_

All of their strength with released it.

_**The world is ours if we want it**_  
_**We can take it if you just take my hand**_  
_**There's no turning back now**_  
_**Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_  
_**Oh yeah, yeah.'**_

The stone cracked. And every one's power got stronger and stronger. The guardians got free and also their parents. All of them look at their parents and smiled.

_**'When your lips are on my lips**_  
_**And our hearts beat as one**_  
_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_  
_**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live.'**_  
_**'And there's no time to wait, to waste**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break**_  
_**(Let me give your heart a break)**_

_**'Cause you've been hurt before**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**_  
_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**_  
_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah.'**_

_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love.'**_

Hinamori and the others are in sweat and the instruments vanished. Toshiro and Hinamori's mark sop glowing.

All of them turn wolf especially Toshiro. _**"Mom! Dad!" **_Rukia run to Hige and Blue. _**"Rukia!" **_Blue shouted and run to her and also beside Hige. Both of them hugged rukia and she cried with joy.

"_**Dad!" **_shouted as he run to Tsume. Tsume run to him and hugged him. _**"I'm glad that you're okay Ichigo." **_Ichigo looked at him and nodded and told the story.

"_**Jake!" **_Kira run to his brother and smiled. Jake smirked at him and walk forward to him. _**"Glad to see you again Kira." **_Kira nodded and saw his sister Bella. She knee down and ruffle his fur and he hugged her and she hugged him back with Jake.

"_**Toboe!"**_ Karin run to Toboe and hugged him. _**"Hey sis." **_He hugged her back and both talked what happened.

"_**Gin.." **_rangiku walked to gin as he hugged her. _**"I thought you were dead?" **_he asked as she shook her head. _**"I'm not I just…you know." **_He nodded and licked her right face and she smiled and hugged him again.

Yamamoto walked to Hinamori and Toshiro who with their parents. Both of them looked at him and smiled. The three of them turn back into humans.

"Thank you for everything Hinamori and Toshiro." Both of them nodded and Toshiro asked the captain.

"Sir Yamamoto I have a question?" Hn.." "Is it okay that I and my friends stay her sometimes?" Yamamoto smiled and nodded. All of them are happy. Hinamori and Toshiro kissed each other and smiled.

"Hinamori can you do me a favor?" Sure sir." "I want you to sing me a song."

All of them smirked and with their instruments. Hinamori looked at Toshiro who nodded and she nodded at Yamamoto."

"1,2 let's start!" renji shouted and started the drums with Kira. Hinamori and Toshiro played their guitar and Toshiro step beside Kira and the girls walked forward.

Karin and Rukia started to plat their bass and Hinamori looked at them.

They started to play the song _'Wings'_

Hinamori started to play the song.

'_**Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And if they give you shhhh..**_  
_**Then they can walk on by.'**_

Hinamori stop singing then Rukia was turn to sing.

_**'My feet, feet can't touch the ground**_  
_**And I can't hear a sound**_  
_**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**_

_**Walk, walk on over there**_  
_**Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**_  
_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**Keep talking, all I know is.'**_

Rukai started to play her guitar. And Karin was turn to sing.

**_'Mamma told me not to waste my life_**  
**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**  
**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_And they can't detain you_**  
**_Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_**  
**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_These wings are made to fly.'_**

Hinamori was turn to sing.

_**'Huh huh...**_  
_**I'm firing up on that runway**_  
_**I know we're gonna get there someday**_  
_**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**_  
_**Talk, talk turns into air**_  
_**And I don't even care, oh yeah**_

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**Keep talking, all I know is.'**_

Rukia and Karin sing together while the others are playing.

_**'Mamma told me not to waste my life**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_  
_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And they can't detain you**_  
_**Cause wings are made to fly**_  
_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_  
_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_  
_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_  
_**These wings are made to fly**_

_**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**_  
_**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_  
_**You better keep on walking**_  
_**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**_  
_**You better keep on walking**_  
_**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**_

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**They're just like water off my wings**_

_**Mamma told me not to waste my life**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_  
_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night.'**_

Hinamori was turn to sing the last part.

_**'And they can't detain you  
Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_  
_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_  
_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_  
_**These wings are made to fly.'**_

All of them howled and clapped and Yamamoto smiled at them. They all sleep at their new cave except Hinamori she looked at the full moon and smiled.

'_Thank you dad for everything and I promise to keep everyone safe.' _She thought as she heard someone walking to her.

She turned around and saw Toshiro smiling in a wolf form. She smiled. Toshiro lied beside her and he put his face on her back fur. Both of them slept and all of them have a great time.

* * *

**So..Guys what do you think and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The End!

**This is the last chapter of Kiss of Dead or Alive? so please review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The End!

A white wolf with green eyes name _'Joshua' _run to his sister. A peach wolf with a blue eyes name _'Sarah' _drank water and didn't notice that her brother was beside her.

Joshua pushed his sister in the water and she screech.

"_**Hhahaha!"**_he laughed and Sarah got out of the water and her fur is wet and she growled.

"_**Joshua.."**_his brother run and she follow him.

* * *

A purple wolf with blue eyes name _'Angela' _walked to the forest. She hid in the bush and saw a deer she licked her lips and was about to catch the deer when Joshua and Sarah push her and the deer ran.

She sighed as she looked at her friends and smiled. _**"Damn you Joshua dad will be so mad at you if I tell him."**_Joshua glared at her and gave up.

"_**Hey guys." **_Both of them looked at their friend and smiled. _**"Hey Angela sorry that we lose your prey." **_She nodded and looked at Sarah who is still wet.

"_**Why are you so wet Sarah?" **_she asked Sarah glared at him as he glared back at her. She sighed and shake her fur with wet droplets throwing at them and covering them self.

"_**Joshua pushed me at the water that is why I got wet." **_Angela nodded. _**"Hey did someone lost a deer?" **_A wolf asked. The three of them turned around and saw Gin and Rangiku's daughter name '_Jenna' _she has a red-orange fur with grey eyes and a pink scarf around her neck.

"_**Hey Jenna" **_Angela greeted while walking her carry the deer. _**"Hey" **_Joshua and Sarah greeted her and she smiled.

* * *

Toshiro jump at the tree and dodging one of her attacks. Both of them are now different this year. Toshiro was the 5th guardian of the Alpha wolves while Hinamori is now the 1st guardian of the Husky wolves. Toshiro looked at Hinamori beside her and she smirked. She open and her mouth but Toshiro dodge the attack. Hinamori looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked. He bit one of the tree branch and rolled it and remove his fangs on the tree branch he jump on Hinamori and both of them are at the ground.

"_**I won." **_He whispers in her ear as he licked her ear and she chuckled. Toshiro has scars on his chest and his left arm and sharp fangs and still has the mark on his neck. Hinamori has still her mark and has a different color of fur. She has a peach color fur and sharp fangs too. They both turn into a human and he kissed her making it a make out session but she put his hand on his chest and not continuing it.

"Not here maybe someone will see us?" he nodded and chuckled. He let go of her and both turn into a wolf. They saw Ichigo and Rukia they also change. Ichigo has a blue mark on his right face while Rukia has a violet mark on her right arm and she was the 2nd guardian and Ichigo was the 3rd guardian both of them are from the Husky wolves.

"_**Yo Toshiro, Hinamori" **_Ichigo said as he sit down. _**"Hey" **_both of them said as Rukia smiled. There were rustling sound and all of them turned around and growled.

They stop growling when they saw their teenage children with a deer on Angela's back. (AN: Sorry guys that I didn't write that at Chapter 12. So they are married and Yamamoto made them as a guardian.)

Hinamori hugged Sarah while Toshiro hugged Joshua. Angela put the deer down and hugged Ichigo and Rukia. Jenna smiled at them and lower her face her parents weren't her 'cause Yamamoto sent them on a mission on the different country. Sarah looked at Jenna and walked from her. Hinamori smiled and also Toshiro when she hugged her and Jenna smile.

"_**Dad we brought a prey so we could eat already." **_Angela said as she gave it to Ichigo and he smirked. _**"Nice going to catch a prey you are like your mother." **_Rukia giggle and she chuckled.

Hinamori went to Sarah and smelled her fur. Hinamori looked at Sarah and ask her. _**"Why are you wet Sarah?" **_she smirked and looked at Joshua who said a 'No' to her.

"_**Joshua pushed me at the water." **_She said as Hinamori and Toshiro looked at him and he sighed. _**"I'm sorry." **_Sarah looked at him and nodded and both of them smiled.

All of them ate the deer leaving the skeleton and they made their journey to find a place to live. Hinamori wasn't their leader it was Toshiro.

All of them stop at the big cave and everyone slept. They will continue a journey and find a beautiful place called _'Paradise.'_

Toshiro looked at his Family and smiled with a chuckle. He then looked at his friend with their daughter sleeping in the middle. Toshiro looked at the sky and smiled.

'_Thank you for everything.' _He thought and went to his family and lie down beside Hinamori.

Hinamori cuddled at Toshiro and their daughter cuddled each other. Tsohiro put his head on her head and sleep at the full moon inside the cave.

He smiled and looked at Hinamori who is sleeping and he licked her face and she smiled. He closed his eyes and dream of the past and present with his family and friends.

_The End!_

* * *

**So guys this is the end of my chapter and I still gonna make new stories so please revie the story or the chapter and thank you!**


End file.
